Reconnecting
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is a collection of ficlets which each depict a different crew member as they reconnect with their family back on Earth via the video link that was established thanks to the work of the people on the Pathfinder Project.
1. Chapter 1

**Reconnecting**

This story is a collection of ficlets which each depict a different crew member as they reconnect with their family back on Earth via the video link that was established thanks to the work of the people on the Pathfinder Project.

 **Chapter 1**

On Voyager's bridge, it seems to be the beginning of a normal, average day, the sort of day when nothing ever happens. Harry and Tuvok are at their stations, Tom is at the helm and Chakotay is sat in his chair when Captain Janeway enters the room from the Turbo Lift.

"Good day everyone"

"Captain, how was your lunch with Neelix and your inspection of his new menu?" asks Chakotay.

"Good, and he's got some great ideas"

"Let me guess , involving Leola root"

"How did you know?"

"Captain, we're being hailed - its Starfleet" says Harry.

"On screen"

After Harry had pressed a couple of buttons on his console, the face of Admiral Paris appeared on screen.

"Admiral Paris! A pleasure, but what can I do for you sir?"

"We don't have much time, so what I want to say is this: Is Tom there?"

"I'm here dad" answered Tom as he stood up.

"Good, I am talking to you because we at the Pathfinder Project have found a way to communicate with Voyager, but only for 11 minutes a day, and I am sending further information of the calls that are to come".

"I have it sir" proclaimed Harry, looking at his screen,

"Tom, go into my ready room and have some privacy and Tuvok transfer Admiral Paris there. Chakotay, the helm".

"Aye Captain"

Moments later Tom is sat at the Captain's desk, looking at his dad's face on her computer.

"Tom, how are you?"

"I'm ok, just a little shocked is all"

"Why?"

"I didn't expect to be the first member of the crew to receive a call"

"I pulled a few strings"

"I bet you did, how's everything at home?"

"Ok, not much has changed really. I've missed you Tom"

"I've missed you too dad, oh I have so much to tell you, the things I've seen, you wouldn't believe it".

"I look forward to it some other time, but we don't have long left, I have a very important meeting with some Engineering and Science offers about possible new equipment which could help to extend the length of these calls. Also, I suggest that you ask Captain Janeway about the possibility of setting aside a small, private room for these calls, where the crew can talk to their family away from prying eyes and ears".

"I'll do that"

"We are working to find a way to bring you home"

"I know

"Tom, before I go, I want you to know that what I said when communications were first established, about being proud of you, I stand by that, you are a survivor, and I truly cannot wait to hear your stories, after all, I've read about then in the crew logs I was sent, but it would be nice to hear it straight from the horse's mouth as it were".

"Goodbye dad"

"Goodbye son"

After a few minutes of silence, thinking about the conversation he had had with his dad, Tom exited Janeway's ready room and re-entered the bridge.

"Mr Paris, how was it?" asked the Captain.

"Good, more emotional than I thought. He told me to say that the calls will start tomorrow and he suggested that he set aside a private room for the crew to receive these calls".

"According to this information the Admiral sent, the link is only stable for 11 minutes a day, so he suggests 2 calls a day at 5.5 minutes each".

"It shall be done. Tuvok, see to it that a room is prepared for these calls, maybe with a large view screen".

"Aye Captain".

After Chakotay has moved out of the way and let Tom takes up his position back at the helm he turns to Harry and asks "Does the Admiral give a list of who is receiving a call and when?"

"Yes sir, he says that the Captain is receiving a call at 14:00"

"Me, does it say who from?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"And what about the second person"

"It says, ... me, it's me"

"Congratulations Ensign, but for now, let's get back to work, Lt Paris, set a course, Warp factor 6"

"Yes ma'am"

"Engage"

Voyager then flies off into the distance, ready for another adventure, and anxiously anticipating calls from home.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, as work continued on preparing a room for the crew's subspace calls from home, Harry was sat in the mess hall with Tom and B'Elanna.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna say to them"

"How's about you start with hello?" suggested Tom.

"But I'm not their Harry, remember, I'm not the one they raised and I'm certainly not the Harry that first came aboard this ship"

"They don't need to know that just yet, besides, everything about you and him was exactly the same up until that incident, wasn't it?"

"I suppose so, but I do want to tell them eventually, I'll just leave it until I see them face to face, and I know I will - one day"

"Good idea, hey, afterwards, do you wanna go to the holodeck, I made a new Captain Proton"

"Sure, and thank you, both of you"

"For what?"

"For being here, I needed someone to vent to"

Several hours later on the bridge at 13:55, the Captain went over to Harry's station and said "Well then Mr Kim, are you ready?"

"Yes Captain"

"Let's go, Chakotay, you have the bridge"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the specially prepared room, and after Harry had insisted on waiting in the corridor to give her some privacy, the Captain went inside the room and saw that it had been furnished with a large view screen, and, next to a comfy looking chair there was a small console. A minute or two later the hail came in, and upon accepting it she was amazed to see her boyfriend Mark on the screen.

"Mark!"

"Kathryn, hi"

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok, what about you?"

"I'm good, I don't know if you know this, but I got married, she's great, but I thought you were dead for the longest of times, I had to move on, I'm sorry, but I am happy that you're alive and safe"

"It's ok, really, and I did know, I got your letter a couple of years ago"

"Okay, but tell me, what happened in the Badlands?" asked Mark.

"This, ... entity, known as The Caretaker, he transported us to the Delta Quadrant, he was dying and thought we could look after a race called the Ocampa, who he had sworn to protect".

"Sounds dramatic"

"You don't know the half of it, we've seen so many things new planets, new cultures, it's been amazing. How are my family?"

"Your mom, Phoebe and Shannon, they're all fine, as for what's been happening here, not much really, except for the fact that we were at war with the Dominion for 2 years, thankfully it's over now".

"Sounds like you've had a dramatic time in the Alpha Quadrant too"

"Yeah, we have, oh and I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I really don't know how to say this, but Mollie died, I had to have put down a year ago, she was very ill, there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry".

"It's ok, really, at least she didn't have prolonged suffering. What about the puppies?"

"She had 6, 3 of each, there was: Toby, Jack Bruno, Daisy, Lola and ... Roxy" said Mark, picking up a beautiful Irish Setter from the ground.

"Hello Roxy. They let you bring a dog into Starfleet?!"

"Yes, I was surprised myself".

"We don't have long left".

"I'm sending you some messages from your family, and I was told to say that Shannon's drawn you a few pictures and that they love and miss you and are sorry they couldn't come".

"Tell them I love them and I miss them too"

"Will do, bye Kathryn"

"Goodbye Mark"

The call then ended and after a moment she left the room and told Harry he could go inside and that he was to say hello to his parents from her.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the Captain had told him that it was now his turn to talk to his family Harry smiled at her and went inside the room and saw that his parents were on the screen, so he went to sit down.

"Hi mom, hi dad"

"Harry, my boy, I can't believe that I am actually speaking to you"

"The feeling's mutual mom, believe me, it is"

"How are you son?" asked his dad, John.

"I'm ok, what about you guys?"

"Happy to see that you are safe".

"You left your clarinet here"

"I know mom, but I replicated one, it's just as good, kinda"

"So son, tell us - what is life on a starship like?"

"I've wanted to be a Starfleet officer for as long as I can remember, but I never thought it would be like this, the things I've seen, they're amazing".

"Have you made any friend's?" Mary Kim asked her son.

"Yeah, the whole crew have become a family of sorts, but I've become good mates with a guy called Tom, he's our helmsman and nurse, he's helped me a lot".

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, ..."

Suddenly behind Harry's parents the door crashes open and in runs Libby with her mass of thick brown hair billowing about her shoulders, closing the door behind her she exclaimed "I'm here, I'm here". It was then that she saw Harry and so she went on to say "Hey Harry".

"Libby!"

"We'll leave you two alone, goodbye son, stay safe"

"I will, I promise, bye guys"

"Bye Harry".

His parents then left the room and Libby took up one of their seats, there was silence between the two of them for a couple of moments.

"I didn't expect to see you" said Harry.

"I was in England, that's way, when you're parents called, I managed to get an early transport home, I had to talk to you".

"I'm glad you came, how are you?"

"I'm good, I work for Starfleet Intelligence now, that's why I was in England, can't tell you about it though, top secret, but enough about me, tell me about the Delta Quadrant".

"It's brilliant, I've seen so many planets and species, all the different cultures, it's fascinating. Not all of it's been safe though, we've been in a fare few scrapes too, some of the species out here aren't exactly friendly"

"But you're ok though?!"

"Oh yeah I'm fine"

"Good, what about the crew, what are they like?"

"They're nice, I've made a few friends. We've lost a few people, but we've gained some too; there's Neelix, he's from a race called the Talaxians, there's Seven of Nine, she's a former Borg Drone, but the Doctor managed to get rid of a lot of her implants, she gets more and more human each day, and then there's Naomi. Her mom Samantha found out she was pregnant shortly after we were stranded and a few months later she was born, when she's not in lessons, she follows all the crew round, asking questions, she's a good kid and she says that she wants to be the assistant Captain when she's older".

"That's cute".

"But don't tell anyone about her, her dad doesn't even know she exists yet".

"I won't. Oh it's so good to see you Harry".

"You too, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, we don't have long left, but there's a PADD here and it says that tomorrow's calls are for a Chakotay and a B'Elanna, doesn't say who will be at this end".

"Okay, I'll let them know".

"Goodbye Harry".

"Bye Libby".

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Editor Cut In

p class="MsoNormal"I will put up a new chapter in a day or two, in the meantime, I updated chapter 2 (because I forgot that Mark had married someone else :) /p 


End file.
